Born and Broken
by Black Scepter
Summary: Oneshot/songfic, a short bit of what went through Sora's mind after the events of Episode 2 of my fic, Ghost Rider. Kinda dark.


I've had a crap ass day, and some friends weren't there when they should have. Cept for one, I thank the one friend who's been there when I need help. This is a way to express my rage and frustration I'm feeling, cause I can't seem to tell them that I am feeling this.

The feeling of having this bad day made me wonder what Sora felt after the events of Episode 2 in my fic Ghost Rider, so my angry and after feelings were inspiration to this little fic.

This is in tune to Velvet Revolver's "Slither". The title came from a line in the song.

* * *

_Hey, hey, hey__  
When you look you see right through me__  
Cut the rope, I fell to my knees,  
Born and broken every single time_

Rage. I felt rage, how could they, how could they accuse me of this? I never told anyone a damn thing about Namine, not a damn thing. Then again I'm fooling myself, everyone blames me for everything. But I'll show them, I'm not going to be some crying boy. You won't cut me down! I won't be broken this time!

_Always keep me under finger__  
That's the spot where you run to me  
Might see some type of pleasure in my mind_

I guess I'm supposed to be some kind of ant under your finger? You watch me run around and crush me when you're through with me, well guess what, I know where you run to me, and when you need me… I may just walk away… I'll even enjoy it._  
_

_Yeah, here comes the water  
It comes to wash away the sins of you and I  
This time you will see…_

I'm waiting… I'm waiting for the water of forgiveness to wash over me, to cleanse me of my sins and free me from my pain and suffering. But you're denying me that water, saying I'm not good enough for it. You're all stupid you know that? That water will come for me, and when it does you better hope it'll wash away all those comments and doubts on me. Maybe then I'll forget them.

_Hey, hey, hey  
When you seek me you'll destroy me  
Rape my mind and smell the poppies  
Born and bloodied every single time_

All these monsters search for me, they mess with my head, tell me things that I should believe… you all too. Well wake up smell the roses, I'm not lying down so easily. Damn you all for thinking me for some weak, spineless, bastard. I may be covered in the blood of the monsters I've slain, but I will not be broken again.

_Always keep me under finger  
That's the spot where you might linger  
Might see some type of pleasure in my mind_

I know your every movements, your weaknesses, it would be so easy to turn back to the dark side… exploit everything, and feel good about myself. But… that would mean you would have won, and I won't let you win.

_Yeah, here comes the water  
It comes to wash away the sins of you and I  
__This time you will see, like holy water  
It only burns you faster than you'll ever dry  
This time with me…_

The water that washes over me, like holy water to my demon power… it burns me severely, and it's unbearable to even stand. But when the pain goes, when the water dries, that's when I'll turn and laugh at you, all of you. For you were all wrong.

_When you look you see right through me  
Cut the rope, I fell to my knees,  
Fallen and broken  
Every single time_

I hate that look, the look that you give me. As if you can cut me down, make me fall, make me shatter. Well you do, every goddamn time you do. And I hate it, why do you have such power over me?! Your red hair is your rage, your eyes break my spirit. Why…why can't you look at me with affection, with kindness…instead of hate. Cause here I always lay…fallen and broken, every single time.

_Yeah, here comes the water  
It comes to wash away the sins of you and I  
This time you will see like holy water  
It only burns you faster than you'll ever dry  
This time with me…  
_

_Hey, hey, hey_

I want to hate you… but I can't. Cause… I don't want to worsen things, call me whatever you want, it's the same. I **am** fallen, I **am** broken…

And broken, I will always be. Because of you…

**End**


End file.
